chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Healing
Healing is the ability to cause living beings to heal rapidly. Characters *Daniel Linderman had this ability naturally. *Poppy Haxford has this ability naturally. *Sky Ashford has inherited this ability from her ancestors. *Anna in World 1 also possessed this ability naturally. *Bailey also possesses this ability naturally. *A clone of Tavis Best also possessed this ability. *A teenage boy in World 8 has this ability naturally. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability in World 8. *Kelvin Bond has this ability naturally. *Rosana also possesses this ability naturally. Limits 'Daniel Linderman' Linderman could heal any injury, but could not revive. He could also heal some mental afflictions, such as memory erasure, by healing the brain scarring caused by it. He usually used hand contact, but could also heal without this, using only proximity. He could heal humans, animals and plants. He didn't seem able to heal away infections, since he couldn't cure Molly Walker himself, and it can be assumed that he also couldn't heal whatever condition killed Ishi Nakamura Snr. He didn't seem able to heal himself, but this may have been only due to the speed of his death. [[Poppy Haxford|'Poppy Haxford']] Poppy too can heal any living thing, and any injury. She has claimed that she can also sometimes heal the recently dead, if they are found and brought to her soon enough, but she has never been shown doing so. She has once been shown healing a zombie who had been revived using necromancy, returning the affected individual to her original mindset and health. She has been shown healing physical injuries and also the effects of mental control. Poppy normally chooses to use skin contact when healing. However, she could also heal without contact if necessary. 'Sky Ashford' Sky can use this ability to heal illnesses and injuries, even ones which would otherwise be fatal. She may also be able to heal away the pain caused by a human changing into an Atari, but she cannot reverse the change itself, nor any other similar transformation. Her healing takes only a few seconds. However, she needs to focus to access it, and therefore she cannot concentrate on her surroundings or on using her other abilities at the same time. She also cannot heal people if she is too severely injured herself. She doesn't fully require contact with a person to heal him or her, but this does make the process easier. She cannot heal herself, and also cannot revive the dead, no matter how recently they died. 'Anna' Anna worked as a nurse in a local hospital, and would occasionally use the ability to heal her patients, though always by accident. She didn't do it often or conspicuously, which prevented her from drawing attention to herself. She also once used the ability to heal amnesia, when she returned James Leit's memories to him after they were erased. She normally used physical contact to assist the healing, but this wasn't fully necessary. Her ability was slow because it was still relatively new to her when she died. 'Bailey' Bailey can heal any injury in any living creature, and can also heal afflictions of the soul. However, she can do nothing if the person or animal has already died. 'Clone Of Tavis Best' Unlike the others who possess this ability, the clone was never shown healing a person successfully. He attempted to heal Ariana Crinamorte and Tomas Reddan, but failed since the draining they had both suffered was unhealable. After this, the clone vanished, and didn't attempt any other healings. 'Teenage Boy' The boy was shown using this ability to successfully heal a gunshot wound. He would also use it to heal away any injuries he and his friends would gain while mockfighting with their abilities. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Linderman. 'Kelvin Bond' All that is known is that Kelvin possesses this ability, and that at one time his son, Draph, replicated it from him. Draph later lost the ability. 'Rosana' Rosana has possessed this ability for nearly three years. She can use it to heal any person or animal from any wound, and can even revive occasionally. However, she cannot revive a person if he or she has been dead for too long, and she also finds it harder to heal or revive injuries to the head or throat. The reason for this second limitation is unknown. A white light appears in her hands when she is healing and sinks into the person or animal affected. 'Similar Abilities' *Healing tears, healing breath, healing touch and healing kiss also heal others *Life/death touch can heal and revive when used positively *Healing and sometimes reviving are aspects of human manipulation and biokinesis *Animation/Deanimation can be used to revive, and in some cases will also heal away the fatal injury or condition *Individuals with rapid cellular regeneration can heal and revive others by giving a blood transfusion *Resistance can be used to heal to some extent, by giving a blood transfusion which temporarily grants the recipient the ability *Health optimising is the ability to sense a person's health and return them to health *Full healing can heal mentally, emotionally and physically, and can heal abilities *Sacrificial healing can heal by taking the injury upon oneself *Samsara manipulation can heal by manipulating the wheel of life *Vitakinesis is the ability to manipulate healing Category:Abilities